Raksor (Earth-616)
Lucien the Kymellian | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly Skrull Empire | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Skrull Empire | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Green | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, corrugated chins, green skin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warlord; Spy; Soldier; Thief | Education = Trained on an unnamed world to be a spy | Origin = Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Skrull Empire | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne; | First = X-Men Vol 1 137 | Death = Incoming Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Raksor was a Skrull officer sent to observe the Shi’ar-ordered trial-by-combat of Phoenix and the X-Men. His interference led to a fight with the Kree observer, Bel-Dann. That fight lasted for months, long after the Shi’ar had departed and Attilan arrived. Raksor held the rank or title of warlord in the Skrull Empire and was the greatest warrior in the empire. The Watcher told Empress R’Klll and the Kree Supreme Intelligence of their long duel. Deciding that the epoch long war between the two empires had drained vast resources from both and resulted in no conclusion due to them being evenly matched, the two made an agreement whereby the two combatants were now representing their races. The winner would also determine the final victor in the Kree-Skrull War. The combat continued and eventually involved the Inhumans and the Fantastic Four. Raksor was such a ferocious and skilled fighter, he was able to effectively battle and then evade the Fantastic Four and Inhumans. Reed Richards concocted a plan whereby Raksorr and Bel-Dann had to cooperate to defeat the Fantastic Four and the Inhumans. After their victory, the Watcher declared the contest a draw and said the losers were the humans of Earth and therefore the Kree and Skrulls were the winners and the war was now over. After joining Mister Knife's Slaughter Squad and having stolen the Black Vortex from the planet Kymellia III, he tried to capture Peter Quill but fell into his trap and was captured by Quill's fellow teammate Drax the Destroyer to be interrogated. At an unspecified point, Raksor and Bel-Dann began working with one another in an effort to end the centuries-long conflict between their people, and the two went undercover on Earth. While stationed on Earth, Raksor and Bel-Dann communicated in English and occasionally left coded messages for each other. As per his mission, Raksor contacted Hulkling and convinced him to claim his destiny as the King of Space, the prophesied ruler of the united Kree and Skrull Empires. Having completed his mission Raksor left a voicemail for Bel-Dann informing him that their jobs were done, unaware that his ally had recently been murdered by a Cotati disguised as a house plant. As he prepared to leave Earth and return to his homeworld, Raksor was confronted by Mister Fantastic, Captain Marvel, Jessica Jones, and Blue Marvel over Bel-Dann's death and a coded message he left saying to "beware the trees." Raksor became distraught after hearing the message but before he could explain its meaning, a massive tree grown from an apple he had eaten moments prior suddenly sprouted out of his mouth and tore his body in half, instantly killing him. | Powers = Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in an altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. | Abilities = Skrull Military Training: Raksor is a trained Skrull soldier. * Aviation: is trained in the use of the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. * Unarmed Combat: Raksor is trained in the unarmed combat of the Skrull-military, he is also quite experienced. * Marksmanship: Raksor is trained in the use of the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = Skrull-Military Uniform: Raksor wears a Skrull-military uniform, which alters as he changes shape and size. | Transportation = Skrull-Military Transport: Raksor will frequently use the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. | Weapons = Skrull-Military Weaponry: Raksor will frequently use the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}